Tokyo Ghoul: Ghoul Shifter
by Thegamemaster355
Summary: Jared Jackson is a no luck teenager. him and his Best pal Mark Mancer love comedy and rock. they love the manga Tokyo Ghoul. he loves hanging out with the guy, but there is nothing else enjoyable to do but when a shy, commonly interested girl transfers to his school, that changes. but his new crush is more than than meets the eye, and Tokyo Ghoul just might have some truth to it.


**GHOUL SHIFTER**

 **A Tokyo Ghoul story**

 **NARRATOR:** Long ago in a distant land, I-

 **ASSISTANT:** Sir, I've just been notified that you have received a copyright claim from cartoon network.

 **NARRATOR:** Damn, okay then *ahem*, a long time ago in a gal-

 **ASSISTANT:** Sir, you now have a copyright claim from Disney as well as a copyright claim from Lucasfilm.

 **NARRATOR:** Damn it! Okay here we go… In the far off land of tor-

 **ASSISTANT:** Now there's one from Edgar Wright, as well as ones from Bryan Lee O'Malley and Bill Hader.

 **NARRATOR:** MUTHA- WHAT RIGHTS DOES BILL HADER HAVE? ALL HE DID WAS VOICE WORK! FINE, FINE, LET ME TRY THIS ONE LAST TIME! **(In Singing Voice):** _A long ass f-_

 **ASSISTANT:** Now Jack Black and Kyle Gass and threatening to "Blow our minds" and to force us to "Suck their cocks".

 **NARRATOR:** BUT THE MOVIE IS KNOW AS ONE OF THE BIGGEST FLOPS OF ALL TIME! I'M GIVING THEM PUBLICITY! OKAY, YOU KNOW WHAT?!

 **ASSISTANT:** What sir?

 **NARRATOR:** JERRY, JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY FANFIC ANYWAY!? THERE! *sigh* I wanted to have a great start, with a cool intro, but Copyright had other plans! So I'm just gonna start this off the old fashion way, Once upon a- you know what, I`m not even going to risk it, nope no copyright claim today, ABC! just…just Play unravel with some preview animations and I'll give a preview and we'll call it a day, alright?

 **(Cue Unravel with said preview animations) LYRICS:** _ **OSHIETE OSHIETE YO SONO SHIKUMI WO? BOKU NAKA NI DARE GA IRU NO? KOWARETA, KOWARETA, YO KONO SEKAI DE, KIMI GA WARAU NANIMO MIEZU NI.**_ **(Tokyo Ghoul: Ghoul Shifter Logo appears.)** _ **KOWARETA BOKU NANTE SA IKI WO TOMETE FREEZE! KOWASERU, KOWASENAI; KURUERU, KURUENAI, ANATA WO MITSUKETE. YURETA YUGANDA SEKAI NI DAN DAN BOKU WA SUKITOOTTE MIENAKU NATTE. MITSUKENAIDE BOKU NO KOTO WO, MITSUMENAIDE. DAREKA GA EGAITA SEKAI NO NAKA DEANATA WO KIZUTSUKETAKU WA NAI YO! OBOETEITE BOKU NO KOTO WO!**_

 **ANIMATION: the screen is black, then, a 17 year old boy is shown. A 17 year old girl appears next to him** _ **,**_ **the two look away from each other slowly and sadly.**

 **The boy clenches his fist tightly. His eyes are closed, he opens them. They flicker from his normal brown eyes to the recognizable black and red Ghoul eyes and then back to his own back to ghoul back to his own. The Tokyo Ghoul: Ghoul Shifter Logo appears. The boy is walking in a street at night, with many silhouetted figures spread out across the sides of the street. As he walks past them they are revealed to the beat of the music, to be the girl from before, a very familiar looking 17 year old boy with straight white hair, a black jacket, and a mask with a zipper mouth and a cover for the left eye, with the un covered one being half a human eye, half a ghoul eye, a cloaked figure who's face we can not see. A very sadistic looking Ghoul, a 17 year old boy with shoulder length blond hair, a ravaged corpse like Ghoul, and a orange haired teenage ghoul (who looks to be 17 years old). The original boy turns he sees the girl, the two stare at each other from a few seconds, she blinks and her eyes are now that of a Ghoul. The other characters from the street (minus the blond boy) appear. The group shatters underneath the 17 year old, with plain white surrounding him, he stops next to a version of himself that has red hair, sharp teeth, and an evil smile. the intro ends.**

 **NARRATOR:** among us humans there live creatures known as Ghouls, beings that find human food disgusting and must feed on humans to survive. some are hunters, killing humans to survive, some live peacefully, getting meat from humans that have already died or committed suicide, others are insane, killing and eating just for the sake of it. All have powers far beyond our own. Now, you all know the story of what would happen if a human got a vital organ of a Ghoul, but what if a human drank a Ghoul's blood? They would feel something, and resist it, and die a painful death. But what if they embraced that something? What would happen? This is the story of Jared Jackson, the Ghoul Shifter.

 **That's it for my prologue! I worked very hard on it, especially the unravel lyrics and animation part. No, I will not have that every chapter, just chapter 1 and any chapter I feel isn't directly after the last one (at the start of an arc basically.)**

 **And I will also have me giving a starting dialogue and ending dialogue. I just wanted to do that copyright joke! Let me know if you got any of the references! So that white haired kid sounds a lot like Kaneki if you ask me, but Kaneki was 18! And he already has the mask! So it can't be a prelude! Well, stay tuned to find out more!**


End file.
